Like I'm Gonna Lose You
by muhrissee
Summary: Bechloe. Jesse kisses Beca after the Bellas win the ICCAs forcing Beca to admit something about herself in front of everyone...including Chloe. How will Chloe react?
1. Chapter 1

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

 **A/N: This is my first Bechloe fic. I'm debating whether I should keep it as a one shot or turn it into a multi-chapter fic. What do you guys think?**

We won. Oh my god, we actually did it. I looked around to see everyone celebrating. My eyes automatically found the familiar red hair that made my heart beat a little faster. She was hugging Aubrey. My eyes then found Jesse standing and clapping. I walked over to him.

"Congratulations."

I blushed, "Thanks."

"Really. You guys were fantastic." He said. "Beca listen I need to tell you something," he paused then mumbled something under his breath. An instant later his mouth was on mine and I fought the urge to puke off. I shoved him hard and he fell back into a chair.

"What the fuck! Dude!" I screamed wiping my mouth off.

"Bec? Everything okay?" Chloe came up from behind me, resting her hand on my back.

"Everything is fine, Beale. Go back to celebrating." Jesse snapped.

"No, Swanson." Chloe spat his last name. "It looked like you were trying to force yourself on one of MY Bellas."

"I was just trying to show Beca that she is wrong. That I could be what she wants." Jesse retorted.

"Dude! It's not gonna happen! I'm a lesbian!" I shouted at him.

Shit. I did not want to shout that. Luckily Jesse huffed off in anger when I said that. Chloe was still staring at me with her jaw on the floor.

"You'll catch flies, Chlo." I joked hoping to ease the tension.

"Called it! Pay up pitches!" Fat Amy hollered from behind us. I didn't bother looking, I was focused on my best friend.

"Chloe, listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want things to change between us and-" For the second time tonight I was surprised by lips on mine, except this time I eagerly responded. My hands found purchase on Chloe's hips and her hands tangled in my hair. We broke apart after a few minutes, both of us breathing heavily.

"All this time I've restrained myself because I thought you had a toner for Jesse." She locked eyes with me. "Please tell me this isn't one-sided."

I had to strain to hear the last part. "The only 'toner' I have, is for you. I have since you so rudely burst into my shower." I captured her lips with mine again.

"Alright, you frisky dingos, you two can bump uglies later. We've got to party!" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around us. We all loaded up onto the bus and began the trip back to Barden. Aubrey plopped down in the seat in front of us, turning around to face Chloe and I.

"It's about fucking time you two got your shit together." Aubrey obviously had too much to drink already. "Seriously, I could see your toners from a mile away."

"Dude. That's my dick." I laughed when Aubrey huffed and turned around. Chloe elbowed me. "Hey!"

"Sorry, babe." Chloe took my hand.

"Babe?" I questioned, leaning in so we could have a somewhat private conversation. "Is that what you want? This to be a relationship? Cause I'll be honest with you Chlo, I've wanted you to be my girlfriend for a long time. I don't think I could handle just being a fling."

"Of course I want to be with you Beca. I've been in love with you for a year!" She whisper shouted.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

Her eyes glistened as they stared into mine. "Yeah." She whispered.

I kissed her fiercely, sneaking my tongue into her mouth. My hands were gripping her thighs tightly, all of my sexual tension for this last year starting to boil over. She broke away breathlessly, resting her forehead against mine. "Later, Beca. I promise." I kissed her once more quickly before pulling away completely.

After I finally calmed down I realized that I forgot to tell Chloe the most important part. "Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

The smile I got in return was like winning the ICCAs all over again.

A few hours later we were pulling back into Barden and into Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Amy had barely shut off the engine before she announced, "party time aca-bitches! There's liquor in my bag!" Soon enough, everyone had a drink and we were properly celebrating our win. Fat Amy had lost half her clothes and we were all dancing.

"Think they'll notice if we sneak away?" Chloe whispers in my ear.

"God, I hope not." My voice wavering. Not trusting myself to say anything else I grab her hand and pulled her towards her room. My lips found hers as soon as she locked the door behind her; the force of my kiss pushing her against the door. My hands played with her shirt, pulling it up over her head, only breaking our kiss momentarily. Our tongues were in a desperate battle, my hands caressing every part of her exposed skin. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of her skirt.

"Bec," she pulled away.

"Shit. I'm sorry Chlo." My hands jerked away from her body. "I just got a little caught up." I hung my head.

"Beca. Look at me." I looked up, her lips were swollen and her eyes dark. "Do you think I don't want this?" She pulled my shirt off, cupping my breasts as she went. I couldn't help the moan that escaped. "I want you in so many ways, but I want our first time in a bed not up against my door."

I blushed. "Have you ever? I mean with a girl."

Chloe shook her head. "Not with a girl."

I smirked. "Let me rock your world then baby."

"Oh my God, Beca. I cannot believe you just said that!" Chloe kissed me, her arms sneaking around me to unhook my bra while I did the same to her.

I began kissing down her neck, sucking and biting as I went. We were falling down on the bed before I even knew we were moving at all.

"Oh god," Chloe moaned out as I sucked her nipple into my mouth. Her hands tangled in my hair, holding me close to her. I pulled her skirt down only to be surprised by her lack of underwear. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I never wear them. Get used to it." Chloe was panting, I could tell she was extremely aroused without even looking at her soaked pussy. A fresh shot of arousal went through me as I thought of all the times I've spent with Chloe not knowing she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Bechloe!" You're missing out on the partayyyyyyyyyy!" Fat Amy shouted as she pounded on Chloe's door.

"Fuck," Chloe swore reaching over to her night stand for something. _Titanium_ started blaring through the speakers. I smirked. Using her distraction to kiss the bundle of nerves that has been craving attention. Chloe's back arched off the bed as she moaned my name. I began humming along with the song and added two fingers to the mix. Chloe's moans were getting louder and louder.

"Up here," she panted out. I crawled up her body, my fingers still plunging in and out of her. I moaned as I kissed her, knowing she was tasting herself. "I...want..."

"Tell me what you want," I whispered, sucking on her neck.

"Together." Was all that she could say. I withdrew my fingers and shimmied out of my skirt and underwear quickly before joining her back on the bed. Her hand cupped my mound and her eyes asking a silent question. I kissed her roughly, snaking my arm down her body so that my fingers were at her entrance.

"Together." I agreed. Our bodies came together and I couldn't tell where mine started and hers ended. Soon we were both falling over the edge crying out each other's name. I pulled the blanket over the both of us and held her close. "I love you, Chlo."

"I love you too, Becs." She kissed me once more before cuddling even closer and drifting off to sleep with me right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**

BecaPOV

I woke up to the sun shining right in my eyes, glancing at the clock I determined that it was indeed way too early to be up. I looked down to Chloe, who's head was resting on my naked chest. A flash of desire shot through me as I thought about last night. I had only had dreams, very vivid dreams, that this day would actually come. The day were I could hold her in my arms as more than a friend. I knew we had a lot to talk about, Chloe was graduating in a few weeks, she'd probably be moving back home or something. My arms tightened around her on their own accord as I thought of her moving away from me. LA has always been my dream but I can't leave the Bellas now. I didn't really want to leave Barden if I was being honest. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Chloe had shifted and had been staring at me until she spoke up.

"That face is entirely too serious to be laying in bed naked with me."

I laughed, "Oh yeah? Would you rather me be doing this?" I asked as I flipped us over and kissed her thoroughly.

"Mmm, yeah. I could get used to waking up like that."

I kissed down her neck again, smirking at the damage I had caused last night.

"What?" She asked.

I looked up at her sheepishly. "I may or may not have got a little carried away last night. You've got a couple hickies." Chloe's eyes got big and she wiggled out from under me. I watched her naked ass run to her adjoining bathroom and check herself out.

"Oh my God, Beca. A little carried away? I look like I got attacked by a bear." She came back out, "Although, you're not much better." She laughed. I got up to look at the damage she had done, seeing that I had a few on my boobs and two on my neck. "I could get used to having you naked all the time," She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Down girl," I teased, turning to kiss her. "As much as I'd love to take you again right here, there's a room full of Bellas right outside the door. And I think we should talk."

Chloe nodded, "Alright, Buzzkill." She joked, attempting to lighten the mood. She went to her closet and got some shirts for us to put on and then we sat on her bed, holding hands.

"What's going to happen after graduation? I mean you're obviously not going to stay here and wait for me. I have three years left. I don't want this to end, but I know how long distance relationships work, they don't."

"You're right, they don't work all the time. And I am graduating in a few weeks." I didn't like where this was going. "I haven't told anyone this, not even my parents. I was offered a position in the English department. It's basically bitch work, but it's a step in getting my teaching certification. I'm not leaving Becs, and I was gonna ask you, even before this," she gestured between us. "if you'd be interested in continuing my lease here with me."

"You're staying?" I couldn't believe how well everything in my life was just falling into place. There had to be a catch somewhere.

"Yeah, I can't leave you. Call me selfish but I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you."

"Shush, you're not selfish." I said, pulling her against me. "So you want me to move in with you?" I smirked.

"Yeah, except, now you won't be taking Aubrey's room." She said, kissing me. Our tongues battled for dominance and my hands roamed their way up her shirt. I tweaked her nipples and she let out a throaty moan. "Oh god, Becs." She pulled back to look at me, "can I try something?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice. She pulled my shirt off and began kissing down my chest. She sucked one of my nipples in her mouth and played with the little bar pierced through it.

"Chlo..." I groaned out. "Please. No teasing."

"Do you know how hot it is that you have your nipples pierced? I could do this all day." She began kissing downward again and I finally figured out what she wanted to try. She kissed the inside of my thighs and I thought I was going to explode. I needed some sort of relief down there but I didn't want to rush Chloe. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, reassuring her and giving her the confidence boost she needed. She tentatively licked my throbbing pussy, ever so gently brushing over my clit. My body arched and I moaned her name loudly. "Shh, baby. Don't want to wake them up."

 _Baby?_ No one has ever called me a pet name. I didn't know how to feel about that nor did I want to right now because Chloe was doing amazing things to me and I couldn't concentrate. I was close, so close, to falling over the edge; I practically screamed her name as I came.

"Holy shit," I panted.

"That was alright then?" Chloe looked like a sad little puppy.

"That was incredible," I soothed, pulling her up to kiss me.

Our moment of peace was quickly interrupted by the sound of someone running down the hall then sounds of puking coming from the hall bathroom.

"How bad do you think they got last night?" I laughed.

"Amy's probably naked, Lilly probably committed some creepy crime and that's Aubrey throwing up, soooo not so bad."

I laughed lightly. "Wait. How do you know that's Aubrey throwing up?"

"When you live with a girl who throws up under stress for four years you tend to memorize that horrific sound." Chloe just shrugged like it was an absolutely normal thing.

"Righttttt" I drawled out. "Should we take pity on them and make breakfast and coffee?"

Chloe smirked. "I already ate, but coffee sounds good."

"Oh my god, that was terrible."

We were still laughing as we got dressed and walked into the living room to survey the Bella damage. Fat Amy was indeed naked and snuggling an inflatable crocodile, CR and Stacie were on the couch together and Lilly was dressed in an all black outfit. I shook my head, pulling Chloe into the kitchen. We got to work making breakfast and soon the girls came wandering in.

"Whoa, Red, what happened to you?" Fat Amy asked when she walked in, this time fully clothed.

Chloe shot a glare at me and I just shrugged. "Beca happened. Apparently she's part leech."

Amy laughed, "I didn't know you had it in you, midget. Looks like you got her back though, Chlo." Amy held up her hand for a high five in which Chloe giggled and happily high fived her.

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly.

"All joking aside. I'm really happy you two finally got together. We all are." All the girls at the table nodded and agreed.

"Except if she hurts Chloe. Then I'll have to rip out her throat." Aubrey added as she walked in and straight to the coffee pot.

"Bree." Chloe warned. "Beca isn't going to purposely hurt me." Aubrey just shrugged and sat down at the table. "She'll be better once she has coffee." Chloe whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways for the day and I really needed to shower and get some fresh clothes. After an intense make out session Chloe finally let me go back to my dorm only under the promise that she'd be over in a few hours to help me study for finals. I had just gotten dressed after my shower when I heard a knock on my door.

"Chloe, it's been like an hour, did you miss me that much?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Uhh, last time I checked, my name wasn't Chloe." My dad said.

I blushed, immediately pulling my hair down to cover my neck. "Uhh hey dad," I relived lamely.

He laughed, sitting down in my desk chair. "I already saw them Becs. Don't bother." I briefly wonder if you can pass out from blushing. "I came to congratulate you on winning. Sheila suggested we take you out to eat tonight to celebrate if you don't have plans. You can bring your girlfriend too, I'd love to meet her." He paused. "She is your girlfriend right? You're not just floozing around?"

"Floozing, dad, really? No one says that. But yes. She's my girlfriend. I'll ask her if she wants to go, okay?"

"Good. I'm glad you met someone here. Maybe she can convince you to continue your education."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Listen, about that. I've been thinking and I think I want to officially declare a major and stay. I mean it wouldn't hurt to have a back up plan, right?"

"I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed. Pulling me into an awkward hug.

"Hey, babe, you left your headpho-" Chloe burst through the door mid-awkward hug and the whole situation got even more awkward. "Umm, hi Dr. Mitchell."

"Ms. Beale." He turned to look at me. "Wait. Is this the Chloe?"

I nodded. "The one and only."

He laughed, "Oh this should be interesting. Seriously Beca. Tone it down. You're going to break the poor girl with those bite marks." He turned to leave. "I'll see you two later, Beca."

I was thoroughly confused. "What's going to be interesting? How do you know my dad?"

"Well I've had multiple classes with him you know...and I might be his TA next year."

I just groaned and flopped on my bed. "We're going to dinner tonight with him and the step monster. Be prepared." Chloe's grin was blinding me. "What?" I asked.

"You're introducing me to your family. As your girlfriend." Chloe grinned even more.

"Duh, I love you Dork." I said as I pulled her down on the bed with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

ChloePOV

"When did you come out to your family?" I asked. Beca was at her computer putting together a mix she was inspired by and I was laying on her bed.

"Huh?" She asked, removing the headphones completely.

"You're dad, he didn't seem very phased by the fact that you're dating a chick."

"Oh yeah, I came out when I was 14. After a terrible freshman year, my dad flew out to take me to live with him, away from all the bullies. I finally broke down and told them that it was because I'm gay. I didn't want to leave the few friends I did have. I dropped out and got my GED after sophomore year. My dad was not happy after that. My mom just kind of tolerated me. As long as I came home at night she didn't really care what I did. Don't get me wrong. She's great. My mom is amazing, she knew it was just something I had to get out of my system." Beca laughed obviously remembering something. "When I came home with this," she pointed at the grasshopper on her wrist. "My mom flipped her shit. Grounded me for a month. Little did she know I already had four more she couldn't see."

"So they're okay with you being a lesbian?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad was in shock for a little but he finally came around. My mom said she had a feeling." Beca shrugged. "Do your parents know that you're into girls too?"

"No, but I don't think it'll be a problem though." I laughed. "You know I have twin brothers, right?"

"Yeahhh, Adam and Michael right?" I was shocked that she remembered their names.

I nodded. "Adam met his husband while he was working at a medical clinic in Haiti. They got married last year."

"So it won't be a problem when you tell them that you and I are dating." She looked relieved.

I laughed, "No, although my mom will probably make some fuss about grandchildren. I feel bad for Aubrey."

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah, you know cause her and Michael are dating."

"Aubrey is dating your brother?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Have I never mentioned that?" I was sure that I had brought it up before.

"No, besides telling me you had brothers, you haven't really spoke about your family."

"Oh" was all I could say. "I'll tell you more about them later...are you done mixing?" I really didn't want to have the family conversation right now. Today was too good to ruin it with that.

Beca obviously noticed my change of subject. "Yeah, come here and listen." She pulled me on to her lap, unplugging her headphones so we could both listen. I began bobbing my head as the music began to play. I had tears in my eyes by the end of the song.

"You are such a sap!" I laughed wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Shut up, I am not." Beca said blushing. "I just liked those two songs together and they may remind me of you."

"I love it. Thank you." I said kissing her. "We've got to get ready to go to dinner." Beca nodded but didn't move. Her hands were sneaking up my shirt, rubbing circles on my stomach, her head was buried in my neck peppering it with kisses. "Mmm Becs. As much as I enjoy this, I need to take a shower."

"Can I join?" Came the muffled reply.

"If you hurry," I teased. I wanted nothing more than to have Beca in the shower with me. I laughed heartily when she practically dumped me on her bed and started packing clothes into a backpack furiously. We walked hand in hand back to my apartment. I was hoping that Aubrey had decided to go visit Michael like she was talking about, but my hopes were squashed when I saw her on the couch watching tv. I heard Beca mutter a 'fuck' under her breath and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Hey," she greeted. "I'm glad you're here. Can I talk to Beca?"

"Bree," I warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be nice." I glanced back at Beca. She nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll join you when we're done." She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I gave Aubrey a glare before heading to my room. I plugged my phone into my speakers and music filled the bathroom. I took my time getting in the shower. My lady jam started playing and all I could think about was the things Beca was going to be doing to me. My hands started tweaking my nipples and I moaned out loud.

"That's my job." Beca said in my ear, ripping me out of my fantasy. She covered my hands with hers and began kneading my breasts. I threw my head back over her shoulder and moaned. Her hand slid down my body and I felt her fingers ghosting over my clit. Her fingers slipped inside of me and my knees gave out. Her palm rubbed roughly against my bundle of nerves while she pushed in and out of me. It didn't take long before I was screaming her name. Her mouth found mine, her tongue slipping into my mouth with ease.

"God, I love you." I said as I pulled back for air. "And I plan on showing you just how much." I said as I got down on my knees, pushing her against the shower wall at the same time.

Some time later, the water turned ice cold on us and both of us leaped out of the shower laughing. "I guess we were in there longer than I thought." I said as I handed a shivering Beca a towel.

She laughed. "It's not my fault you kept trying to one up me."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "What can I say, I'm an overachiever."

An hour later we were pulling up to the restaurant and meeting her dad at the entrance.

"Chloe, you know my dad, and this is his wife Sheila." Beca grumbled. "Guys, this is Chloe, my girlfriend." I could tell she was totally trying to invert into herself. I almost laughed at her awkwardness.

"It's nice to meet you," I politely replied. I knew how much Beca detested her step mom so I was trying to keep it civil on both sides. We went inside and placed our orders, Dr. Mitchell and I were making small talk while we waited and Beca seemed to be attempting burning a hole in her napkin by staring at it. Sheila would pop into our conversation every now and then, but Beca stayed silent. Our food arrived and everyone fell into a comfortable silence as we ate. Once the waiter took our plates away Beca's dad spoke up.

"Becs, I can't tell you how proud we are that you decided to stay at Barden rather than going to LA." I whipped my head over to Beca. She hadn't told me that she wasn't leaving. I had hoped after our conversation about me graduating but she hadn't said anything. "That being said, we decided, well actually it was mostly Sheila's idea, that we'd get you a car so that you won't be stuck on campus all summer."

Beca's face was priceless. "What? Are you serious?"

Her dad looked like he was giving her a puppy or something, it really was cute. "Yeah, so I was thinking that we could go shopping tomorrow if you're free."

"Hell yeah I'm free!" Beca exclaimed. "Sorry," She mumbled after her dad shot her a glare.

Sheila piped up then, "Well, another reason why I thought you should have a set of wheels is, and I hope you don't get mad at me for this, I kind of showed my brother one of the mixes you left over at the house one time because he needs a DJ for the weekends."

I couldn't help the grin on my face. Beca was probably dying on the inside right now.

"W-what?" Beca stuttered. "For reals?"

"Yeah, I really hope you don't mind. He was complaining that there was no good prospects in Atlanta and I piped up and told him about you." Sheila was turning red, obviously mistaking Beca's lack of response as a negative. Then to all of our surprise Beca jumped out of her chair and hugged Sheila.

"Oh my god! Sheila, thank you so much."

I couldn't help laughing at Sheila's obvious discomfort, then at Beca's red face when she realized that she had just actually willingly hugged someone. Soon all of us were laughing and the rest of the night went smoothly.

Later that night, we were laying in bed, me forcibly cuddling Beca, who was still in shock I think.

"Chlo?" She asked, whispering.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be a DJ."

I smiled against her chest. "You're gonna be an aca-awesome DJ."

Her chest shook as she laughed. "I'll show you aca-awesome." She said as she flipped us over and pinned me to the bed. Yeah, tonight was a great night.


	4. Chapter 4

BecaPOV

The next month flew by and school was out for the summer and Chloe had graduated. Today was the day that Aubrey was moving out and Amy was moving in. I had moved my stuff over earlier since I practically spent every night in Chloe's bed. I still can't believe that we are together sometimes. I am over the moon happy with her, but I tried to not let it show too much around the Bellas. I didn't want them to think that I've changed just because I am with her. I'm still me, I just happen to get mushy when I'm alone with Chlo.

Chloe burst into the room in a pair of impossibly short shorts and a tank top, sweaty and looking impossibly sexy. "BABBBEEEEEE" She whined as she sat on my lap facing me. I automatically wrapped my arms around her as I willed my libido to calm down. "Bree's all moved out, and we have the place to ourselves for a few hours."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, kissing her neck. "What ever will we do to pass the time."

"I think- Oh god!" She moaned out when I sucked on her neck. "-you have a pretty good idea."

I smirked, definitely ready to love Chloe. It had been a few days since we had any alone time, between her and Aubrey graduating and me working the weekend DJ shift at work. I flipped us over so that I was on top of her, kissing down her neck into the valley of her breasts. My hands followed their usual pattern of pulling up her shirt first. I couldn't get enough of seeing Chloe topless, so much that it may or may not be my screensaver on my home screen. I've got my phone locked so that I know no other person besides Chloe or I would be able to see it, but damn if it doesn't turn me on everytime I look at my phone. Both Chloe and I were frantic in our efforts to take each other's clothes off, needing to feel our skin against each other.

"You're so beautiful, Chlo." I whispered before I kissed down her body. I slowly ran my tongue through her folds. "You're so wet." I moaned out.

"Only for you." She panted. "You have no idea what you do to me."

I hummed my response against her clit, making her arch her back and scream my name. I could feel that she was closing in on her first orgasm so I plunged two fingers into her, pumping in and out of her.

"Unggghhh...Beccccccaaaaaaa." I smirked against her as her body shuddered and shook with her orgasm. I caressed her body as I kissed up her body. "I love you so much, Becs." She was still panting. "God, that was like less than five minutes. It's like I'm a teenage boy or something."

I laughed. "Or maybe I'm just that good." I kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Chlo, so fucking much." I could feel her smile against my chest.

"You're too cocky. I think I'm gonna have to take you down a peg or two."

I smirked. "Oh yeah?" I questioned, letting my voice drip with confidence. "You think so?"

"Mmm, I know so," she hummed just before latching her mouth onto my nipple. I knew that Chloe loved my piercings and she took every chance she could to play with them.

Her fingers made her way down my body and were teasing my clit. I knew I wasn't going to last long either.

"Chlooooo," I whined out, my hips thrusting into her hand.

She detached from my boob with a loud pop and looked up at me. I almost came right then and there just by seeing the love and passion in her eyes. "Yeah, baby?"

"I need you." I bit out. "Now." I pulled her lips to mine as she slid her fingers into easily. She kissed down my neck, sucking occasionally while I moaned and panted profanities as my orgasm crashed over me.

She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my hair. I sighed and snuggled against her. Once I knew for sure that she was asleep I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Aubrey and Fat Amy.

 _To Aca-Nazi and Dingo Lady: plan still going smoothly?_

 _Aca-Nazi: Yes. Just got to the cabin to set things up. Michael said he would pick up the food at 7, so you guys will be all ready to go by 7:30._

 _Dingo Lady: Roger, Tiny Dancer. Precious cargo is onboard. I'll be there in about an hour. Make sure you're at least covered up._

I had to laugh at Fat Amy's attempt at code talking. When I told her my plan to begin with and asked for her help she demanded that we use code names. I put my phone back on the nightstand and snuggled into Chloe.

I woke suddenly to a loud banging and jumped out of bed, only to realize that I was completely naked still and it was only Amy. I gently shook Chloe awake. "Chlo, babe, come on," she rolled over, almost smacking me in the face. "Amy is here, and we've got a date tonight."

"Date?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, babe, don't you remember?" I said as I groped the beautiful breasts that were poking out of the blanket. "I'm taking you out tonight."

Her eyes shot open. "Wait, what time is it?!"

I was confused by her sudden alertness, "Uhh, a little after noon, why?"

"Shit. Shit." She mumbled as she scrambled out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Chlo, what's going on?"

Her head shot up. "I, uhh, I've got to meet Stacie. Don't worry. I'll be back in time for tonight." She said as she went into the bathroom only to come back out seconds later. "Bye. Love you!" She kissed my lips and she was out the door. I stood there stunned into silence. What the fuck just happened?

A few hours later, I just getting out of the shower when Chloe busted into the bathroom. She pinned me against the wall and kissed me fiercely. "God, I fucking love you." She said as we pulled apart. "Take a shower with me." She gave me no chance to argue when she took my hand and pulled me into the shower.

"Chloe. You still have clothes on." I laughed.

She laughed with me and stood back. "I guess you'll just have to undress me then."

I smirked. "Always." I kissed her as I slid my fingers under the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. My eyes instantly noticed the new ink on her skin. Under her breasts was the words, _I carry your heart, I carry it in my heart._ I could feel my eyes sting with tears and my hands dropped.

"I've been wanting to get a new tattoo for a while now, and lately all I've wanted to get related to you somehow and then-" I shut her up by kissing her.

"I love them." I kissed her once again. "And they're pretty fucking hot." And then I showed her just how hot I thought they were. By the time we were done, we had to hurry or our food would get cold. I helped Chloe into my jeep that was way to tall for her and me but I loved it moment I saw it. The drive to the cabin was filled with a comfortable silence.

"Becs, this is beautiful." Chloe said as she took in the candlelit room. Aubrey really out did herself. I asked her to make it all romantic and cute so Chloe would like it.

I was starting to get nervous about tonight. "Yeah, Bree helped." I said.

"What's the occasion? I mean this is a lot." She asked sweeping her arm across the room.

Now or never. I pulled the box out of my pocket and cleared my throat. "Chlo, I know we've only been dating for a few months, but really I've loved you for over a year. There's no one I'd rather spend my life with. I know you may think it's too early and that's okay, this can turn into a promise ring, although I'd really like it to mean this: will you marry me?" I could see her eyes practically bugging out of her eyes as she stared down at me on my knee. My throat tightened as the seconds ticked by before she opened her mouth to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

ChloePOV

Beca just asked me to marry her. Holy fucking shit. Holy shit balls. The tears are flowing down my face, I didn't even realize that I had begun crying. I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes and I realized that I hadn't said anything.

"Becs," I started. "Are you sure?"

She stood up, running her hand through her hair. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I know you may not be ready, and that's okay, I just had to-" I cut Beca off by kissing her fiercely.

"Yes" Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "A" Kiss. "Million." Kiss. "Times." Kiss. "Yes.'

Beca pulled back and looked at me with glossy eyes. "Yeah?" She choked out.

I just nodded and grabbed her hands in mine. "I think you're forgetting something though."

"Hmm?" She mumbled against my lips.

I smiled. "Hasn't my forcing you to listen to Beyonce taught you anything? You better put a ring on it."

She threw her head back and laughed. Then she pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. I took a moment to examine it fully; it was gorgeous, a simple silver band with a decent sized diamond in the center. Looking at it closely though, I wasn't sure if it was actually silver though.

She must've noticed the question in my eyes because she spoke up, "It's titanium. I thought it was fitting."

"I love it even more now." I kissed her, pouring all my love into the kiss. "You know I'm going to get you one now too, right?"

She blushed and shrugged.

"What? There is no way I'm gonna let you walk around without a ring on while we're engaged."

She just looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked, confused at her not saying anything.

"We're engaged." I broke out in grin.

"We are," I confirmed. "And do you know what I want to do now?" I said, pulling her against my body.

"I think I know." She smirked and kissed me hard. Her tongue quickly found mine and we kissed for a while before she panted out. "Bedroom."

I gave her my best sexy look before turning on my heel and sauntered back to the bedroom, ripping my dress off as I went. I could feel Beca's eyes on me, probably eyeing the second half of my tattoo session today. Beca's headphones were inked in watercolor in the center of my back. Suddenly her arms were around me and her lips were on my back.

"I love you." She whispered.

I turned around and claimed her lips, "I love you too." I whispered back before pulling her onto the bed with me and showed her just how much I loved her.

I woke up later to the sun shining on my face, rolling over I smiled when I saw Beca's peaceful face. I carefully got out of bed so that I wouldn't wake her and trotted into the living room. Our dinner still sat untouched, I quickly cleaned it up before I continued on my mission before Beca woke up. Grabbing my phone from my purse I quickly began looking for rings for Beca. I was serious last night when I said I wasn't going to be the only one wearing a ring. I've seen how some of the other girls, and guys look at her while she's spinning at work. It didn't take me long before I found one that screamed Beca. It wasn't a traditional ring, but that's what made it more special. It was a silver band with a heart shaped diamond in the center and in the center of the diamond was a dark blue gem, making the whole diamond take a blueish hue. I quickly called the local jeweler and asked if they had any in stock and luckily enough they had only two left, one of which was in Beca's size. I rattled off my credit card number and told him I'd be in later today to pick it up. Just as I was getting off the phone, Beca walked into the room in all her morning glory. Tank top and boy shorts on and hair everywhere.

"Unnggh, who was that?" she grumbled, sitting next to me on the couch.

"No one important." I brushed it off as best I could and tried to distract her by straddling her waist. "How come you're up? It's early."

She had her face buried in my naked chest and mumbled "You weren't there. Couldn't sleep."

I smiled at her cuteness. "Come on, let's go get dressed and we'll go out to breakfast. I need coffee." Beca instantly perked up at the mention of caffeine. She was bordering an addiction. I slapped her ass as I followed her to the bedroom. We quickly dressed and were on our way in Beca's ridiculous Jeep. I grabbed her hand intertwined our fingers, thinking about just how perfect my life was going.

"Where do you wanna go?" She asked as we got back into town.

I had to get over to the jewelers at some point today, so why not attempt it while we were out? "Ruby's?" The small diner was next to a strip mall that had a music shop in it that Beca absolutely loved. She never passed up a chance to go in there.

Breakfast was quite the affair. Mel, our usual waitress, flipped her shit when I showed her my ring, drawing all the attention to us. Beca blushed and tried to hide, making her even more adorable. After breakfast, we were walking to the car when Beca called my name.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think I.. um I mean..we could go to-" she was stuttering.

"Yeah, baby, go get your nerd on. I'm just going to window shop, I'll meet you in an hour."

"Are you sure? I mean we just got engaged, and I should be spending the day with you and-"

"Beca." I kissed her swiftly. "Breathe. We'll spend the rest of our lives together. An hour won't make any difference."

Her face lit up like it was Christmas Day. "I love you so much Chlo." She kissed me hard. "I'll see you soon." And she took off towards the music store leaving me laughing at her retreating form.

I quickly walked over to the jewelers and retrieved the ring. I was more than excited to begin the next chapter of my life with Beca. Now that I had the ring though, I wasn't sure how I was going to give it to her. I didn't want to walk up to her and put it on her. I wanted it to mean something to her, like it did when she gave me mine. I continued to kill time by window shopping, stepping into the antique store when I saw a table topper that screamed my mom. I figure I could give it to her as a late mother's day present since I wasn't able to make it home because of finals. That made me realize that I had to tell her about getting married and then...oh my God. I've never met Beca's mom. How can I marry her if I've never met her mom. That's like dating 101.

I must've subconsciously made my way to Beca because before I even realized I had been walking, I was walking through the door of the music store.

"Chlo! Babe! Come check this out!" I looked up to Beca on the balcony playing with some DJ equipment. I smiled at her use of names for me, she only ever called me babe when she was either really excited or when I was doing very naughty things to her. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist, I peered over her shoulder and watched her hands as she expertly mixed some songs. Her headphones were up so loud that I could easily hear Taylor Swift and Ellie Goulding flowing together seamlessly. "Isn't this awesome? It's the newest soundboard available." She turned her head and kissed my cheek.

I had an idea. "It is pretty cool. But you know what would make it cooler?" I asked as I slipped the ring out the box.

"Hmm?" She asked, still pretty engrossed in mixing.

"This," I whispered as I kissed her neck and grabbed her hand to slip the ring on. "Now you can DJ in style."

"Chlo?" She asked, turning around in my arms. "What-When?"

"You're a heavy sleeper in the mornings. I did a little shopping and then I found it locally. I told you. You're not going to not wear a ring. You're mine." I said, kissing her fiercely.

"All yours," She mumbled against my lips as she deepened the kiss. We stayed like that for a few minutes, not pushing the boundaries, because we were still in public, but savoring each other's presence and absorbing the love between us. "I love you." She panted as she rested her forehead against mine when we finally pulled apart.

"And I love you, forever." I smiled.

"We should probably text Bree, she's probably on the verge of another pukegate." She laughed.

I took a picture of our intertwined fingers, making sure my ring was on top, and quickly attached it to a message for Aubrey.

 _Be my maid of honor? :)_

I slid my phone in my back pocket and pulled Beca out towards the car.

"I guess we should start telling everyone else now, especially our parents." I said once we were driving again. Then I remembered. "BECA!"

"Oh my god!" She looked over at me frantically. "What?"

I lowered my voice and gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, it's just, I've never met your mom. I mean, I don't want to just meet her and then be like 'Nice to meet you, I'm marrying your daughter.' You never even talk about her, just your dad and Sheila." Beca was staring straight ahead, her face expressionless. "Becs, where are we going?" I asked when she made a sudden U-turn.

"I'm taking you to meet my mom, like you want." She said in a clipped tone. Her tone confused me even more so I just stayed silent, obviously there was more going on with her mom then she let on. We continued to drive for a while and I was lost in my thoughts, only when we pulled to a stop and Beca parked did I finally take in my surroundings. We were at a cemetery. Oh my God.

"Becs," I said, tears already pooling in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

BecaPOV

"I come here at least once a week, it's my last connection to her." I could see that Chloe was trying to restrain herself from reaching across the jeep and pulling me into her arms. I took a ragged breath. "It's been three years. I was 13 when she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She fought it so hard. Lost her hair and everything. My dad tried to get me to come live with him, but that would've left her all alone. I ran away for three days. My mom finally convinced me to come home after she made my dad leave. I was 17 when it went into remission. We were so excited, we went and got matching tattoos."

"The birds on your side?" Chloe whispered.

I smiled a weak smile. Chloe had made it a mission to find out what all my tattoos meant. "Yeah, they were supposed to symbolize her being finally free." My voice shook and I leaned toward Chloe, needing her comfort more than ever. "I don't talk about this, like ever, but I need to tell you. She was driving to work one morning when a drunk driver hit her head on. She fucking beat cancer, but some jackass can take her life and not even get jail time." I couldn't speak any more, my body shaking with my sobs. I couldn't hold back any more. Chloe was rubbing my back and kissing my head, and I knew even more so now, that she was the one for me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I can imagine how hard it was." She whispered in my ear as I calmed down. I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice yet. "I'm also sorry because I'll never get to meet the person who raised the woman I fell in love with."

After a few more minutes of silence I spoke up. "You know, I wasn't always like this," gesturing down my body.

"A punk DJ who snots a lot?" She smiled at me.

I laughed lightly, and pulled away just enough to kiss her. "Yeah, I mean before my mom died, I had a lot of the same qualities like I didn't like movies and I loved music but I wasn't so...dark. I was a pretty social person. Popular. On the cheer squad." I shrugged and hid behind my hair.

"What happened after..." Chloe trailed off.

"I dropped out. Got my GED and took off with some friends I met at a party. We drove all the way to New Orleans. That's where my dad found me about 6 months later. I would occasionally text him and tell him I was okay and I guess he got one of the tech guys at school to track my phone. He put me in rehab, I, and I'm not proud of it, I popped pills. A lot of pills. Pain killers. And I usually downed them with a bottle of vodka. I was in a downward spiral, I see that now. My dad really did save my life. It's part of the reason I agreed to come here. While I was in rehab though, they let me start mixing music and that's when I fell in love." I could feel my cheeks flaming. I've never admitted to anyone how bad I got after my mom died.

"Beca." Chloe pulled away and held me at arms length. "I love you. Nothing you say can ever change that. You're my girl." She smiled and then crashed her lips to mine. After a few moments I pulled away.

"Thank you." I brushed the hair out of her face. "I love you so much. Will you come meet my mom?"

"I'd be honored to." She replied with a smile. We got out of the jeep and headed towards her grave, I brushed a few leaves off her stone before I began to speak.

"Hey mom, sorry I didn't bring you any flowers today, this trip was pretty unplanned. You know that girl that I've been telling you about, the crazy redhead that I'm in love with?" Chloe elbowed me playfully. "I finally grew the balls to propose to her and she said yes. I wish you were here for this, you know how I am about fashion and shopping." I traced the letters of her name carefully. "I love you." I whispered before standing back up and resting my head on Chloe's shoulder.

"I wish I would have been able to do this in person, but this will have to do." Chloe's voice sounded through the silence. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me Beca. Thank you for raising the woman you did, because if you didn't then I would have never met the hard headed, wonderful woman that she is. Thank you for teaching her to love with her whole heart because I can see it every time I look into her eyes. I wish I could've know you too, because I know I would've loved you like my own mom."

I just stared at Chloe. "Take me home, Chlo."

She nodded in understanding and we headed home, Chloe holding me the whole way. Once we got home, she guided me past the girls and straight to our room where she got me into bed before cuddling next to me and holding me while I cried.

•••••••

I woke up a few hours later, Chloe's body wrapped around mine. I smiled as I remembered how loving and doting she was. I carefully untangled myself from Chloe, grabbed my laptop and walked out to the living room.

"Shawshank?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?" I responded, looking over to her on the couch.

"You know, I'm here for you, if you need to talk or anything,"

I nodded. "Thanks"

"So, I'm assuming since Chloe is sleeping in the next room with a giant hickey on her neck that she said yes?" Amy asked changing the subject.

I beamed. "Yeah-"

"Beca Mitchell. You are not allowed to tell people about our engagement without me!" Chloe interrupted, coming from the bedroom looking extremely cute in a tank top and shorts. She took my laptop from me and sat herself on my lap. "Or let me wake up alone." She whispered as she kissed me softly.

"Relax, Gingah. I already knew she was doing it."

Chloe looked at me. "Yeah, she helped me...she picked up the ring while I kept you distracted." I explained.

"I just texted the girls, they'll all be here in 30." Amy said. "I'm taking a shower before they get here. Try to still be dressed when I get done." I threw a pillow at Amy's retreating form, laughing at her under my breath. Chloe started kissing down my neck, sucking softly on my pulse point.

"Unngh, Chlo, what are you doing?" I was beginning to pant as her hands moved under my shirt, her fingers skimming underneath my bra.

"Shh, she said to have clothes on when she comes back." She said, kissing me passionately. "Now shut up and let me love you."

I threw my head back and moaned out, "Yes, mam." She was pinching and twisting my nipples with just the right combination of pleasure and pain. Her free hand was already slipping beneath my sweats and into my panties.

"God, you're so ready." She mumbled before sliding two fingers into me easily. She quickened her pace and flattened her palm against my clit. "Cum for me baby, I can feel how close you are." I moaned. "That's it baby, let go." She said before kissing me deeply, swallowing my moans as I fell over the edge.

"I love you, Chloe. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I've got you." I said once my brain could form coherent sentences again.

I could feel her smile against my neck. "I love you too, baby"

I traced my fingers up her side, slowly making my way to one of my favorite things. I palmed one breast, getting even more turned on knowing that my small hand only covered a bit of it.

"Mmm, baby, stop." I stopped instantly.

"What's wrong? Did I hur-" Chloe stopped me with her mouth on mine.

"Quite the opposite. We don't have time for what I really want to do with you." I groaned. "Tonight, I'm all yours."

We sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I really didn't want to sit through telling the Bella's with my underwear ruined.

"Chlo?" I whispered. She hummed against my neck.

"I need to get up." I said.

"Nope. I'm comfy." She mumbled.

"Chlo. I REALLY need to get up." Emphasizing the really part.

"Why?" She asked.

I blushed, because even though she's the one that put me in this position, I'm still embarrassed to talk about it. "I've got to change. My underwear are ruined." I whined.

Chloe smiled against my neck before rolling off of me and laying on the couch. I quickly scrambled off the couch and sped walked to the bedroom, Chloe's laughter filling my ears.

•••••••

Telling the girls about the engagement was fairly painless. They're all very accepting of us and so this was just another event for them. Amy insisted that we go out to celebrate, which is how I'm waking up this morning with a raging hangover and Chloe halfway undressed cuddling me. It took her an hour to calm down and stop laughing after she remembered how I had drunkenly tried to make love to her, only to pass out between her boobs.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked, walking out of the bathroom completely naked.

It took me a second before I could respond. "No, you know I can't stay mad at you." I said, grabbing her and pulling her onto my lap. "I love you too much,"

"I love you too. Now come on, I don't want to be late for dinner with my parents."

Chloe's parents love me. And I'm not just being cocky, they've made me feel like their own daughter since day one. So as soon we walked in the door, we were both bombarded with hugs.

"Beca! You need to come over more often."

"What am I? Chopped liver!?" Chloe exclaimed. "At least Peanut likes me." She grumbled as she picked up the small dog.

"Actually, Will we have something to tell you." I beamed. He looked at me expectantly. "Let's sit down first. It's big." I winked. He had known for a month now because I had asked for his permission. We both agreed for him to act surprised to his wife and daughter, knowing they'd view it very old fashioned for me to ask permission.

Chloe grabbed my hand as we walked to the living room, her thumb playing with my ring. "We're engaged!" Chloe blurted out before we even got to the room. I looked at her incredulously.

"Really? Subtle, Beale."

She blushed. "Sorry, I just couldn't hold it in anymore." I just shook my head and looked to her parents for their reactions. I should have been more prepared for the ambush into my personal space from Ellen.

"Congratulations!" She squealed. "Come on, we've got to start planning!" She said as she pulled Chloe out of the room. I laughed when I saw the look of horror on Chloe's face.

"I'm glad she said yes. I'm especially glad that I can officially call you my daughter." Will said as he handed me a drink. I smiled in thanks and began an easy conversation with him.


End file.
